


Cheshire

by spacehippie



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Ears, Catboys & Catgirls, Consensual, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehippie/pseuds/spacehippie
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin are two obedient housecats, à la “Haruhi in Wonderland” - but when their new owner is upset, they know just what to do to cheer him up. Male reader-insert fic with lots of receiving affection, teasing/flirtation, adoration, and smut. They’re aged up to 21.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader, Hitachiin Hikaru/Reader, Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Cheshire

**Author's Note:**

> I ramble-wrote this. I sat down and started writing and then stopped writing when I was done. Normally I'm getting up and looping all over the place and going back and rewriting over stuff and it's a very different process. So here's hoping it scans at all. As I'm new to AO3, let me know if you think this work could use some new tags or if some of the current tags are inappropriate.

* * *

* * *

Hikaru lay on the couch, belly down, with his chin in his hands and his tail flicking lazily in the air. Kaoru was only a few feet away, lounging with his lanky body in a ridiculous position, draped awkwardly over a plushy chair. He was bringing a hand up to scratch occasionally at his ear. Both were watching their owner with furrowed brows, knowing themselves to be well out of earshot.

They had known you - their owner - for six months, now, and shared their quiet conversations about you. Most cat owners, it was known, were dominant and sexual with their cats. Playing with them as toys or showering them in affection. This was what they expected when you adopted them - but you were nothing of the sort. Quiet. Withdrawn. Extremely busy, and unable to spend the time with them they desired. You would eat breakfast with them in the mornings and dinner with them at night, but were awfully shy during these meals. The cats were content, at first, to share time with you quietly as well. As time went on, though, they became less and less content only offering each other their company. They longed to know their new owner better. In the past week, things had gotten worse. They’d started knocking cups off tables, pulling pranks on each other to pass the time, showing their mischievous natures in the light a little more clearly for you. You misunderstood, obviously, thinking the brothers had found their own way of expressing their dissatisfaction with having you as an owner.

In short, the relationship was not going well.

“He seems so sad…” Hikaru said of his owner, closing his eyes and shaking his head woefully. “That poor thing gets worked to the bone.”

Kaoru nodded. It was nothing that hadn’t been said a thousand times before. The next words to leave his brother’s mouth, though, were new.

“So I was thinking. Maybe we’re supposed to make the first move?”

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow skeptically, his eyes not leaving you. He was watching you work at your laptop, fingers tapping away incessantly and eyes dry with tiredness. “What? That’s crazy, Hikaru. You know owners control their cats.”

“Don’t you think if he was going to do something he would… You know, do something?”

Kaoru still seemed skeptical, and so Hikaru rose from the couch to get close to his brother. He knelt on the floor in front of his brother’s chair, cocking his head and keeping eye level with him.

“Can’t we try it, brother?” He asked, a hint of a beg under his breathy voice. “I so hate to see him sad… He seems like he’d be such a nice owner, if only we could get him to open up a little.

Kaoru wasn’t convinced it was a _good_ idea, but he agreed that his owner seemed like such a wonderful person. If only he could get cheered up a little. Know he didn’t have to be afraid of his new cats…

So this is how it was. As you ground your teeth in frustration, trying to finish a report that had felt like it was twenty minutes from finished for three hours now, trying not to tear your hair out, when the softest of hands lowered itself onto your shoulder.

Your fingers stopped their typing immediately and you looked dead ahead, eyes unlocking from the computer screen for the first time in ages. That was when you first noticed that the cats had moved from the living room and joined you in the office.

“You’ve been working for a long time. You deserve a break.” Hikaru’s voice came in your right ear. Loudly. Not because he was speaking loudly - but because he was so _close_ , his hot breath dampening your sensitive ear and tickling your thick hair. You were at a loss. You had always assumed your cats hated you…?

“Something the matter, boss?” Kaoru’s voice came in your left ear. Another soft hand, this one squeezing you more tightly, fingers kneading into your sore muscles. How tightly had you been holding yourself as you worked? You were about to speak, offer some kind of question, when the office chair spun beneath you and you were face to face with the two neko boys.

They were almost entirely human. Soft faces and tufts of thick red hair that spilled over their foreheads. The only hints that they were house cats - and this was simply the way house cats were, in your world - were the purple ears jutting out from their hair, occasionally twitching with excitement, and the tails that probed the air behind them.

“He looks so tired, Hikaru.”

“That just won’t do, Kaoru.”

The two tsked and shook their heads, mirror images of each other.

“I think it’s about time the pets pampered the owner!” Hikaru pointed a finger into the air, pretending he was having the idea just now. You, of course, weren’t convinced, immediately aware they’d been conspiring about this for at least a few minutes.

They watched you for some sort of reaction, and you gave them exactly what you could. A deep sigh, and you lowered yourself into your chair, looking so much more relaxed than you had only a few moments ago. “I-I’m so sorry I’m too busy for you two.” You said, shaking your head. It was the first time you said so, and you felt terrible that you’d taken so long to speak the words. But you thought they disliked you, and why make it worse by pointing out one of your flaws?

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled, falling to their knees, and you found them nuzzling their cheeks and faces against you. The back of their wrists were pressed firmly to their chests, balled-up knuckles daintily hanging in front of themselves. They looked fit to be purring at your touch.

“It’s okay, boss.” Kaoru assured. And, to your relief, you knew he meant it. You reached down a hand to scratch his hair and he smiled, enjoying it quite a bit.

“I think we thought you were going to tell us what to do.” Hikaru added, shrugging.

You raised your eyebrows rapidly, leaning back and scoffing in surprise. “Whyever would I do _that_?” You asked, the words heaving a half-laugh out of you. The very idea was comical. “I… I wanted companions, that’s all. No one to order around.”

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a look with each other. Hmm… _that_ wouldn’t do either.

“Then maybe _we’ll_ have to be the ones to order _you_ around!” Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

They were silent, looking at you flirtatiously. Mischief was painted on their faces, and they only smiled wider when they saw your cheeks turn a gorgeous shade of pink.

“Only a little bit!” Hikaru added quickly - but the twins’ hands were suddenly wandering your body, and eager mewls were tumbling from their lips. Hikaru wrapped his fingers around your left thigh, squeezing it lightly and stroking up and down your tight jeans. Kaoru was delicately tracing his fingers along the waistband of your pants, tugging at it in random spots.

“Why only a little bit, brother~?” Kaoru whined. They were having more fun than they’d had in months. If only they _knew_ this was how you wanted to be treated. It wasn’t the usual way for a house-cat to act at all… But it was secretly something they’d dreamed of together. The pets doting their owner with the affection he deserved.

“Because he’s such a shy one, Kaoru!” Hikaru teased. “And I wouldn’t want to do something to upset such a cute, beloved owner…”

And now, you were having trouble breathing. Head swimming with dizziness as the two cats you’d adopted for companionship were suddenly, finally, adoring you. But… Why?

“I would say it’s because he’s perfect just the way he is…” the other twin said. And suddenly, the hands that had been tugging playfully at your waistband were properly shimmying your jeans down your waist, cloth tightly squeezing over you and dropping to your ankles. There was a tightly-bound bulge between your legs, underwear beautifully flattering for the erection you were already sporting. And you were so _relaxed_.

“Working himself so hard. Such a shame. We need to be the ones taking care of our owner while he takes care of us~ Brother, come, we’ve got to make him feel more at home before he gets back to work.”

_Ommh._

The noise of a cute anime boy wrapping his mouth around a sweaty, throbbing bulge bound up in white briefs. Kaoru was pressing his lips hard against the surface of your clothed cock, finding a steady pace to place firm kisses with enough pressure to cause some serious stimulation.

“Wh-Why are you doing this all of a sudden?” You finally gushed, squirming in place, unable to contain your sensations of ecstasy. Your mouth had uncontrollably been wrenched open by the tingling waves of pleasure from your cat’s affections, stifled moans spilling from your throat.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, and then to you.

“We know this started out rocky…” Said Hikaru,

“But there were never any hard feelings…” Said Kaoru,

“There was just a misunderstanding…” Said Hikaru,

“We’re doing this because…” Said Kaoru,

“We _love you!_ ”

Both twins spoke at the same time. Bright, happy neko faces beaming up at you. And you knew they _meant it_. It was in a house cat’s heart to love their owners, yes - but there was something special about you they recognized the moment they saw you. Perhaps the hidden joy behind your eyes or the lilt of your voice when you laughed, but they loved you with all their hearts and were overjoyed to be your pets.

“So let’s keep making things right, shall we~?” The twins said.

A pause.

So overwhelmed you couldn’t totally process the next moments, they passed at the same time as if a dream and as if the most real thing to have happened to you in years. They both hooked their fingers in the waistband of your underwear, tugging it down and freeing your generous cock. The twins eyed it hungrily, licking their lips with a growing appetite once they saw it.

And two wet, drooling tongues were now dragging up the sides of your shaft from either end. It was disgusting in all the right ways. The two brothers were sharing a fat cock with their tongues. With their mouths on both sides of you, their faces were less than an inch away from each other. Noses touching, it was no doubt a generous portion of their tongues touched each other’s as they also wet your cock.

_Good kitties_ , you found yourself trying to whisper, but you could only think it. However, you were sure they got the message.

“Can I go first, Brother~?” Hikaru asked. Kaoru looked quickly disappointed.

“Oh… Oh, please, me, Hikaru?” Kaoru squirmed, voice more breathy and desperate. He kept his eyes on your twitching member as he asked, unable to bear looking away for even a moment. Hikaru sighed and relented by placing a kiss to his brother’s cheek.

And then Kaoru’s throat had completely taken you in, his wet mouth gurgling around your length and massaging every inch of it. He moved up and down, but so slowly and _passionately_ , wide amber eyes staring up at you as he did, watching for your approval. You gave your approval eagerly, nodding like your life depended on it, a nonstop chant of _yes, yes_ whispering through the air. He would bring you almost completely out of himself and then plunge down carefully, slowly, savoring your fleshy taste and your natural musk.

After a few minutes of this - or perhaps it was a few hours, there was no way to tell, and it would never be enough - Kaoru released himself from you, sucking in a deep breath. Your cock, inches away from release, was shiny with his spit and thick bridges of drool arched from your length to his lower lip.

“Your turn, Brother~ Make sure you go slowly… He seems so close.” He smiled, pinching Hikaru’s chin. His voice was so deeply laced with saccharine that hearts may as well have appeared in the air around him.

Then Hikaru obliged, with talents exactly matching his brother’s. But this time, as you were so close, he performed in a different manner - so much more slowly, holding you close to the edge so long that it was excruciating but heavenly at the same time.

“Please… Please, my kittens, I’m so sorry for being so shy…” You murmur, head lolling back, trying to make coherent words despite Hikaru’s attentions.

“We forgive you, boss~” Both cats said at the same time. And then, one pair of hands pumping your shaft at a fine pace, making use of the thick spit already deposited there, another pair tugging and kneading at your balls, your orgasm came.

It was not a quick one. Far more pressure came than usual - each moment you felt sure that your orgasm had just reached its crest, only to realize that the sensations were truly only becoming more sublime. And then, finally, when you did reach the top, your thick seed squirt in thick white ropes onto the air and fell onto your clothed belly and all over Hikaru and Kaoru’s hair. So surprised were you by the quality of this orgasm that rather than moan ‘yes’ or ‘good’ or the twins’ names you simply moaned ‘ _Wow’_ , unable to stop yourself seeing a dazzling array of stars as you crested.

It was a good few minutes before you were ready to speak again. The cats were politely licking your spend off of each other in a feline manner, tongues darting into each other’s hair and onto each other’s white-stained cheeks.

“I… I promise I love you two. I’m sorry for whatever was-“

“Water under the bridge, boss.” Hikaru said.

“Consider it forgotten.” Kaoru said.

You still had your work to do, but from then on things changed. You found the time to talk with them more often and you brought cushions for them to rest on into your office where they could occasionally interrupt you as you toiled to cheer you up. They found themselves quite able to enjoy being the pets that were dominant over their owner, rather than the other way around… A delectable power dynamic for all parties involved. And every night, they shared the bed with you, and you always swooned for the wide cheshire grins on their faces as they slept at your side.


End file.
